Forming the Team
Introduction One Month Ago It was one month ago. It was a windy day and, the sun was out as the members of Hydra Head talked between each other. Kidd was sitting on a table alone. "Hmmm what if I make a team? Yeah, that would be real nice!" said the young man with his loud voice. "Hehe a team you say?" a voice laughs. "My my, it's been a while since I heard those words the young man says while leaning on the wall with his face down. Walking up to Kidd, the man revealed himself to be Malek Kriya, an Ice Dragon Slayer, and one of the well-known mages who enjoyed going on solo jobs. "Tell me, why do you want to make a team?" Malek asks with a stern voice. "Duh ain't it obvious. A team is the best thing ever we could do jobs, earn money it would be awesome!" As the young man spoke, he accdientally engulfed his fist in light. "Turn off, Turn off!" Kidd continues as he turns off the light. "Your a dragon slayer too! Awesome we can battle. Obviously I'll win! Water scan melt Ice!" The young man said even without knowing If water melted ice or even if Ice can be melted. "What was that?" Malek angrily says. "Are you assuming yourself to be stronger because you are a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, allowing you to activate Dragon Force at will, means you automatically win. Don't take me to lightly Kidd, for the ice of the Ice Dragon can't be melted by any normal means, unlike Ice Magic." He continues as he freezes Kidd's body. As Kidd's body froze. "My water ain't that normal too!" said Kidd as he covered himself in boiling water been capable to break the ice. "Now its my turn!" said Kidd as he charged to Malek with his Water Dragon's Rotating Sphere. "Really?" Malek says as he dissappears in a mist of cold wind. "I told you, don't make light of a former Fairy Tail mage. Ice Dragon's Iron Fist". he continues as he attacks Kidd from behind. As Kidd got hit "ugh that hurt" said Kidd as he tried to punch malek with his bare hands. "Don't think that because you are a 3rd Generation means you'll be able to beat me." Malek says as he blocks every punch. "Really, I've had enough. Freeze!" Malek says as he palm thrusts Kidd in the abdomen. Kidd started freezing. "Noo I can't lose!" As almost his entire body was freezing his Assasin Release Activated "NOOO ITS TAKING OVER ME UGH STOP" thought Kidd as his mind hurt meanwhile he's Assasin release tried to take over him he was already frozed. "Shush it! Before I get a headache." Malek says as he bangs Kidd's head. "Still, your skills are amazing. It's been a while since I was on a team, so I guess I'll join your team Kidd." he continues as he lifts his hand to shake Kidd's hand. "Cool!" Kidd smiled. shaking Malek's hand "Now we just need one more member and were ready to go!" said the young man as he's fist in the air as if he won something "Man I really need to practice more you practically kicked my ass." A young man chose the moment to walk into the Guild Hall, he wore a whit shirt with a blue short jacket and black trousers. He had a necklace made of rope with a single tooth hanging from it. The tooth was one from a sabretooth tiger. The young man looked around at the corner where Kidd and Malek were fighing and saw the mess of plates and cups. "Wow, this place is a wreck" the young man said. It was none other than Katsuro Yamada the sole user of Beast Mimicry Magic and a user of Beast King Card Magic. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go visit someone. I'll be back in a few." Malek says as he walks out the guild. "Well, now that Malek left to go on one of his strange I don't now where places, right now my stomach is growling. Wanna go eat something Katsuro?" said Kidd as he's stomach groweled. 'I heard that Kidd." Malek says in the distance. "Uh Katsuro lets get going!" said Kidd with his comical face grabbing Katsuro's arm without thinking it twice. "Ok, let's gooooo....." Katsuro was interrupted as he was dragged by Kidd to a place to eat. As Kidd and Katsuro sat on a what seemed a restaurant's chairs a dark person with a strange hat approached it seemed like the waiter of the place asked "what do you want to eat?" Kidd replied "Hmmm I want 15 steaks, 6 hamburgers and.." "We don't have that sir" said the waiter. Kidd put on his angry face "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THAT PUNK YOU WANT ME TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA" shouted Kidd, now all people in the restaurant approached Kidd and Katsuro "Huh? THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN" shouted Kidd with his fist engulfed in water "lets go Katsuro!" "Damn it Kidd!" Katsuro said in an annoyed yet comical manner. Katsuro jumped onto the table and activated his '''Strength of the Ox '''and '''Speed of the Cheetah '''Mimics. "Water Dragon's Geyser!" said Kidd as he started creating holes on the ground that hit the opponents. "Wow your strong Katsuro wanna join my team?" said Kidd as he stood beside Katsuro and punched some more enemies. Katsuro dashed off of the table and ran past a line of people punching each of them and knocking them to the floor. He then turned around and launched a flying kick at one person. "Well i'm not on a team at the moment so sure, why not?" Katsuro replied. As Kidd and Katsuro finished all opponents they heard a familar noice. "Give me a break." Malek says entering the restuarant. "Why is it I'm gone for a few minutes and your causing problems Kidd?" He continues as he gives off a blank stare. "Come on Malek this is nothing, besides Katsuro just joined our team so were ready to go" said Kidd as he started walking down the exit. "Hey Malek, you're a part of the team too?" Katsuro asked while scratching the back of his head. "Yes, didn't Kidd tell you?" Malek asks as he takes a drink from a customers sake. "Anyways, I suggest we get out of here. Enough problems have been caused." he continues as he silently walks out the exit. One Month Later Now the three mages were doing a quest a very expensive one it consisted of destroying a dark guild as usual but this time the mages had some trouble. Katsuro activated his '''Sight of a Hawk '''Mimic and used his sight to somehow locate the Dark Guild. It tool a while but her eventually found a group of members who seemed to be guarding some kind of cave entrance, "There they are," he pointed. "Not again." Malek angrily mutters as he begins to release a large amount of magic energy. As the three of them got to the entrance of the cave "Ouch" said Kidd as he hit himself with the cave's entrance door. "Now where is that cave" as he had the cave right in front of him. "We passed it." Malek says sarcastically. "Can't you see it in front of you?". He continues as he walks in. "Huh, what was that I just sensed." Malek silently mutters. At that moment, 3 Dark Mages appeared standing before Kidd, Malek and Katsuro. One of them managed to separate Katsuro from Kidd and Malek. The other too were there ready to fight. "AHHH ITS ASSASIN MODE, MALEK GET AWAY!" shouted Kidd as the Assasin mode took over him. "SHUT UP! Enough with the blasted assassin mode." Malek shouts as he grabs Kidd by the neck and slams him toward the cave wall. "I will kill you Ice Dragon Slayer" said the changed Kidd "Water Dragon's Rotatin Sphere!" shouted Kidd as he punched Malek in the stomach blasting him away. "You shall be killed, now pay for your sins" said Kidd as he started punching malek's face. "Congratultions Kidd. You finally managed to land a hit on me. However, if you think your a demon, you're surely mistaken. Back in Fairy Tail I was known was the Artctic Demon for various reasons. Now let me show the work of a devil." Malek says as he unleashes his Ice Flame Dragon Mode while laughing. "Still not dead, I will show you true terror!" said Kidd as he activated Drive Meanwhile Katsuro and the other Dark Mage were trading blows in a corridor. The Dark Mage was launching punches but none ever connected, as Katsuro ducked and dodged each hit. Katsuro waited for a good moment and then activated his '''Webs of a Spider '''Mimic and spat a out a ball of sticky web from his mouth. The shot connected and stuck the Dark Mage's right arm to the wall. Katsuro then jumped into the air with a twist and kicked the mage in the face, knocking the latter out cold. Katsuro then ran of back towards were Malek and Kidd were. But Katsuro got blocked by two more powerful dark mages that seemed to know darkness magic. Katsuro jumped into the air as the Dark Mages shot their Shadow Arrows at him. He then activated his '''Sting of the Hornet '''Mimic and punched one of them in the gut. The Dark Mage that was punched held his stomach and fell backwards, paralyzed and unable to move. The other Dark Mage drew a long sword and slashed at Katsuro. The young mage drew a knife from his coat and blocked the incoming strike. He then spat out another ball of web and the Dark Mage splated against the wall, stuck in position. However, the mage soon broke out of the web using the darkness as lethal spikes to pierce it. Before the Dark Mage realised it, Katsuro was already gone using his '''Speed of a Cheetah '''mimic to catch up to his teammates. "Come, Kidd, show me the power that Third Generations are said to have." Malek says tauntingly. "Ice Flame Dragon's Fist." he shouts. "You will see holy power now!" says Kidd seriously. "Water Dragon's Rotating Sphere" shouted Kidd as the two atacks hit each other with equal power. "I don't know whether that's exactly holy power or not, regardless, I do not care. But honestly, is this all you got? From what I can tell your power increases with emotions, as does mine. However, I am honestly dissapointed. Fly!" Malek says as he launches Kidd away with a burst of flames and ice. "All you got? If you call yourself worthy show me something interesting." said Kidd as he turned into water using Water Body and appeared behind Malek."Water Dragon's Slash Attack!!" shouted Kidd as he hit Malek with a powerful slash from the spell. "Hahahahaha! Interesting. That's what I want to see from you. However, it's best you use that power while not in Assassin mode. Time to go to sleep." Malek says as he charges and palm thrusts Kidd in the face, slamming him to the floor, causing the ground to crack. Kidd fell to the ground and fell asleep destransforming from assassin mode. "Damn, that's the first time in six months since someone has given me (pant, pant) a troublesome fight. Be it friend or enemy." Malek says while recovering from his exhaustion. "Now wake up." he says to Kidd. Just then Katsuro arrived and surveyed the scene. "You guys were fighting on the job again?" the young mage said clearly annoyed. "Think what you want. Anyways, he ain't waking up anytime soon, because I used to much force with that palm strike. Still, what about you? What of the Dark Mages?" Malek says while lifting Kidd up over his shoulder. Then behind their back appeared two dark mages throwing a beam of darkness toward Katsuro and Malek. "Ok, I'm still working on that," Katsuro replied as the beams neared. In one swift move Katsuro activated his '''Defence of a Turtle '''Mimic and a barrier formed, deflecting the beam back at the two dark mages. "That was disappointing. I thought they would put up a better fight." Malek laughs. "Well, what do we do now?" He asks Katsuro. "Well Kidd is exhausted and we got the Dark Mages, i guess it's safe to say that we could head back to the hall. Or, we could dig deeper into the cave and see what's really going on," Katsuro suggested. "I see. You go on ahead with Kidd. I'll check out and survey the area." Malek says. Just then Kidd woke up "Its an Iceberg, Its a polar bear! ah no its Malek" said Kidd as he opened his eyes."Well done Malek you put me asleep AGAIN!, well what happened when I was asleep?" said Kidd. "Just that Katsuro arrive." Malek answers. "Also, I put you to sleep for a reason. Should I give another reason to put you to sleep? I shouldn't need one. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to check out the area." Malek says as he disappears in a blue mist. "What? How? When? Why? Who?" asked Kidd as Malek dissapeared in blue mist "So Katsuro what should we do know"? "We should explore deeper into the cave and find out what these dark mages are actually up to," Katsuro suggested. "That's why Malek went to scout ahead." "Ah, okay then lets go!" said Kidd as he walked deeper into the cave. Katsuro followed close behind Kidd as they made there way through the cave. They eventually came to an outcrop in the cave where Malek was standing and was surveying the area below them. "Find anything Malek?" Katsuro asked. "Ok then, see you later." Malek says as he shuts a lacrima orb off. "Although I do feel some strong magical power?" said Kidd. "Do you? That was the reason I came here. Now I am going to go check out the presence emitting such magical energy. Stay here." Malek says as he runs of. "Uhh? Who says your the leader?" says Kidd as he follows Malek. "With all due respect Kidd, I know you are my leader, but I know this presence all to well. I'm going to check it out first and let you two know if it's safe or not." Malek says as he runs. "Wait a minute, this smell, it can't be!" Malek continues as he runs faster. "Malek? Well I do smell something good. Lets follow Malek!" said Kidd as he grabbed Katsuro's arm and ran behind Malek. "No way. Kiyoko?" Malek says as he sees his sister taking out a Dark Mage. "Huh? BROTHER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! It's been so long." Kiyoko says running to her brother. "WHAT!!!!? YOUR HIS SISTER!!!? TO THIS MANIAC ASSASSIN ARTIC DEMON!!!!!!!" said Kidd as he's eyes looked like hearts. Before the Kriya's could hug each other Kidd got on the way runnin idotically towards Kiyoko "HIII!!!" said Kidd opening his arms to recieve a hug. "Hey," Katsuro said whilst waving at Kiyoko. "SHUT UP!" Kiyoko shouts as she punches Kidd slamming him to the ground. "Never ever call my brother maniac or assassin again, for he is niether." Running to her brother , Malek and Kiyoko hug tightly. I've missed you brother. Six months without a word from you. Sister misses you, everyone from Fairy Tail misses you." Kiyoko says in tears, while waving back to Katsuro. "Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. I guess Tsukiko acts the same way right?" Malek says. "Yes she does. Anyway who are these two guys? she asks while pointing towards a dizzy Kidd. "My teammates. This is Katsuro, and the guy you punched is my leader, Kidd." Malek says while fixing his sword. "Wait another Hot sister and this Tsukiko? For the first time in my life I have envy on you Malek." said Kidd as he standed up."By the way your sister punches Hard Malek!" "Envy you say? Well, I'm going to tell you why my sister punches so hard,. You scared her with that franctic running of yours. Also, I would greatly appreciate it if you show respect towards my older sister, and my wife Tsukiko." Malek says glaring at Kidd angrily. "Damn, he always wins!" said Kidd murmuring quitely. "Do you think this a joke?" Kiyoko asks. "I don't want my brother to be angry, since this is the first time I've seen him in six months. Now please, take his words and put them in your mind. He had enough problems to deal with for several years." Kiyoko says as she heads to talk with Katsuro. Whilst all the frantic shouting and general excitement was going on, Katsuro was insepecting the body of the Dark Mage. He was trying to look for a Dark Guild mark of some sort on the mage's body. As Kidd stood up and shoved the dust out of his clothing he said "What!!? I smell something and its really familiar! Guys follow me! "Follow the leader." Malek says as Kiyoko follows behind him. "Who are you!!!!?????" said Kidd as the team got to the end of the cave. "Huh?" said the man smiling."I am your FATHER, can't you reconginze me? Your own very father?" said the man called Zeno Suoh "DAD!!!!!!!" said Kidd running to him but instead got hit by a wave of darkness. "I got no intention to have relation with you Thoth Suoh!. I am a dark mage and my plan is to kill you all! you weaklings" said Zeno "Just you try it," Katusuro said as he activated his '''Speed of a Cheetah Evolved Mimic - Sonic Boom. '''Katsuro dashed forward at blinding speed and drew a knife from his inner pocket. He used the power from his knife withdrawel to aim a slash at Zeno. "Huh? you plan on killing me?" said Zeno as he efortlessly dodged Katsuro and then "Darkness Whip!" a whip of darkness grabbed Katsuro throwing him to where his friends where. Katsuro uses his Mimic to create a bubble of air which bounces him back into Zeno's direction. He then activates his '''Strength of an Ox Evolved Mimic - Silver Horn '''which coats his right hand in a black metallic armour. Katsuro then proceeds to punch Zeno in the gut whilst flying towards him. In a puff of darkness dissapeared this is what Katsuro attacked a clone. "First Yakunan, now this. Give me a break. At least try to make it look like you want to kill your son. Cause right now, you aren't even trying." Malek says as he stares calmly at Zeno. "Yeah! Compared to how Yakunan wanted to kill me and my brother, although Yakunan isn't related to us, he at least did something to show it was his desire. Same went when he wanted to kill his niece Hatsumi." Kiyoko says as she and her brother prepare a Unison Raid. "Frozen Wasteland!" Malek and Kiyoko shout as they point their attack at Zeno. Zeno avoided the attack by jumping between the pillars. "Oh the Kriya siblings, let me tell you something. I am not alone." said Zeno as a familiar figure approached him. "My, my, my. It's been a while since I've seen that attack. To deliever such powerful and destructive attacks. As expected of the Kriyas." a female voice said in a cunning voice. "No way!" Malek and Kiyoko say as they suddenly begin shaking in fear. Katsuro gets up from the floor and looks at the woman. "Now who the heck is that?" he asked It was Akuma. "You got to be kidding. You died. You di in that explosion." Malek shouts almost as if he was losing his mind. "Yeah, we saw it." Kiyoko confirms. (Flashback) "Brother don't do that!" Akuma shouts. "Stay back Akuma. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yakunan and Akuma shout. ...*Explosion* "Heh! You think that would be enough to kill me fools. You can't kill me of that easily." Akuma laughs. Zeno said "Now were gonna kill you all one by o-" just then the cave shaked It was starting to collapse! "Guess we have a little bit of time!" "Can't be!" said Kidd. Just then he looked at both of his teamates and Kiyoko he then nodded "We can take you on!" said Kidd. He then activated dragon force. "Water Dragon's Twister Lance Missle" said Kidd charging towards his father. Zeno easily dodged and hit Kidd on the gut " You don't have what it takes!" sending him backwards. "KIDD!" Malek shouts, but before he could do anything, a powerful force viciously pushes both him and his sister to the ground. "Malek"! Kiyoko shouts as she struggles to move. "You know, I wonder what would happen if I were to implant these Dragon Lacrima crsytals into your bodies by force. I've always wondered if it would hurt or kill you, but either answer is applicable. However, the two of you have proven to be resilient against my methods of pain. But right now, Kiyoko, Malek, please scream." Akuma says psychotically she exerts more pressure through the use of her gravity magic, causing the siblings to scream in ear-piercing pain. "Don't think you'll escape Beast Boy" said Zeno as he grabbed him with darkness chains retaining him and his son. Making the chains crush their bones. "If you think you'll win, then your mistaken Akuma." Malek says. "What?" Akuma wonders. "Ice Flame Dragon's Roar!" Malek shouts as he directs the roar towards Akuma. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Akuma shouts as she is blown back. "Ice Flame Dragon's Fist!" Malek shouts as he charges at Zeno, who he manages to hit, sending him back. "Kidd, Unison Raid." Malek says to his leader as he unleashes a light of blue energy. "Of course!" Kidd as he unleashed a blast of darkness and light. "Katsuro, help get my sister out of here."Maleks asks Katsuro. "Got it," Katsuro replied whilst grabbing Kiyoko's hand. "Ready Kidd!" Maleks asks hos leader as their energies fully charged up. Triple Element Sphere Beam said Kidd and Malek in unison. Releasing a massive blast of Fire, Ice,and water, the attack went steaight to Akuma and Zeno. This caused the cave to collapse of course Malek and Kidd were sure the blast did effect. Luckily Malek and, Kidd got out one second before the cave collapsed. "We did It!" said Kidd. "Guys from now on am not leader because were all leaders!" said Kidd even though he was worried about if that was really his biological father. "Malek!"Kiyoko shouts as she runs to her brother with Katsuro right behind her. "I'm fine Kiyoko, just tired."Malek tells Kiyoko as she reaches him. "But do think that blast finished them of?" Kiyoko asks. "Most likely, however, Akuma is the main problem." Malek says. "Yeah, I know." Kiyoko sadly says. "Don't tell anyone about this at Fairy Tail, nor mother or Sapphire, or Tsukiko. That final battle was a victory against Yakunan. We don't want to pressure or trouble them." Maleks says to Kiyoko, who agrees by nodding in response. " So, Katsuro, what do you think we should do now? he asks his teammate. "No idea, i'm sure that those two probably survived that cave-in so i'm sure they'll be back," Katsuro warned. "But until then let me heal your wounds." Katsuro deactivated his evolved mimics and then activated his '''Regeneration of a Lizard '''Mimic. He then grabbed Kidd's and Malek's arms and began to channle his magical energy throught them, healing their wounds in the proccess. "Thanks Katsuro" said Kidd sounding a little depressed. "Well guys we better leave now" said Kidd quitely as he started walking. Katsuro started to walk beside Malek and Kiyoko as the trio followed Kidd. So Malek? You never told us you had a sister," Katsuro said. "Aside from the obvious you never asked, it's because I like keeping my personal life hidden. Still, I was planning on visiting my sisters, but it looks like one got the better of me." Maleks says as he passes his hand over a sleeping Kiyoko on his back. "Let's head home, for this little adventure is just beginning." Malek continues as he and his team continue walking just as the sun sets. As time passed and the 4 mages got to Fiore got their jewels. They rested for a few days until two familiar person's came. More Trouble is coming! read more on the next chapter Reunion:Knight and Sharpshooter, A Battle Royale